


Scenes from a different life

by Spaceflowerprincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Female!Dean, Minor Character Death, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Oblivious Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceflowerprincess/pseuds/Spaceflowerprincess
Summary: When Sam’s sister rolled up in the ‘67 Chevy Impala Sam knew there was something different. He couldn’t put his finger on it, maybe it was the way her smile seemed less bright or her gaze less focused. Yeah Sam didn’t exactly mention his family and all his stories were about Dean, so having a hot older sister was definitely a surprise to the guys at the pre-law house.“Deanna?” Sam had to do a double check on the woman getting out of the car that had been their home more often than not.Her green gaze flicked toward him and she smiled, like they were the sort of functional family that saw each other every holiday. Not close to five years ago.“Hey Sammy!” Yeah her grin was not as bright as he remembered.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Scenes from a different life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a mix of me working through some shit and "Season one au Dean is a girl Deanna shows up to get Sammy at Stanford to look for John. Sam noticed some weird shit doesn’t think Deanna was living in the impala like she had claims." and then I didn't want to write all the cases and monsters.
> 
> Also please note I chose not to use archive warnings. its pretty gen tho.
> 
> Also I will post the 'outline' in the comments so you can see where this went off the rails.

When Sam’s sister rolled up in the ‘67 Chevy Impala Sam knew there was something different. He couldn’t put his finger on it, maybe it was the way her smile seemed less bright or her gaze less focused. Yeah Sam didn’t exactly mention his family and all his stories were about Dean, so having a hot older sister was definitely a surprise to the guys at the pre-law house. 

“Deanna?” Sam had to do a double check on the woman getting out of the car that had been their home more often than not.

Her green gaze flicked toward him and she smiled, like they were the sort of functional family that saw each other every holiday. Not close to five years ago.

“Hey Sammy!” Yeah her grin was not as bright as he remembered.

“What are you doing here?”

Her lips pressed together. This apparently was not a social call; with his family it never is. “Bobby says we should go home for a few days.”

Now there was a string of words Sam wasn’t expecting maybe, “ _ Dad needs help. _ ” Or _ “Dad says we need to meet him in a small town USA for this new get rich quick scheme” _ not something sort of sensible from Bobby.

Sam cocks his head and looks at Deanna for more information. She doesn’t let up instead she asks if they can go inside. 

Sam sighs and leads her into the house. He’s shocked she showed up in the daylight hours, he half imagines she’d show up in the middle of the night and break in. Caution was new to Deanna, Sam never thought he would see the day she would look both ways crossing the street.

He can sense her looking around in wonder at the house. It’s a lot nicer than the other student accommodations Sam started off in. It was also a disaster in the various states of packing unpacking as some brothers were leaving for the term and some were returning for the summer semester. Sam had planned to stay until that fall.

“I can’t believe my little brother is in a _ fraternity _ .”

Sam snorts, “It’s a Professional fraternity not a social one, the only parties here are study parties.

Deanna scoffs, “Still never imagined you in one.”

Sam shrugs, he knows Deanna has a GED and could get a high school degree or higher if she wanted to. “So why are you here again.”

She sighs “Dads not in a good way. Bobby wasn’t clear on the details but it sounds like Dad wants to say goodbye.”

Sam stares at her stonily and she again doesn’t budge. 

“He’s not asking us to forgive him or help him run a new scam Sammy. He wants to say goodbye. Like it or not I want this closure and I want my brother there with me.” Deanna is holding her left hand in her right. 

“Please?”

Sam looks at her face, pale and pleading. She came here to ask him to go see their father for one last time. Sam can’t remember her asking him for anything since they were kids. He remembers the money she steadily dropped into an account for him that went to pay for books and extra food when he entered Stanford. 

He can support Deanna. 

And maybe take note of where Johns grave is so he can spit on it when he graduates with a law degree.

“I have an interview Monday. I need to be back for that.”

Deanna makes a face. “We might have to drive all night but I think I can get you back by then.”

“Can’t I fly back?”

Deanna doesn’t look happy “We can talk about it.”

That’s probably the best Sam was going to get.

“Do you have anything to wear to a fancy dinner?” Sam asks. He should probably take Deanna out to the celebration dinner the guys have been planning and call Jess to let her know his sister dropped by unexpectedly.

“What?” Dean looks flummoxed. 

“I can’t leave right now, there's a dinner I need to go to, but in the morning I promise.”

“You want to take me to some fancy dinner with all of your law frat buddies?” Sam should have expected Deanna skepticism.

Sam nods, “It’s in an hour do you have something to wear out?”

Deanna shakes her head, “I didn’t pack any fancy dresses Sammy.” Her nickname for him is still irritating as hell. 

“Okay let me make a few calls,” Sam flicks his eyes over his sister's frame trying to guess her size, “Jess might have something you can wear dress wise but her feet are tiny.”

~xXx~

Deanna looks tiny and uncomfortable sitting between Jason and David all though dinner but she and Jess seem to be getting along rather well. Sam wasn’t surprised when she turned down the wine Brady ordered for the table, she never liked wine; it was always beer and whiskey with her occasionally Scotch or Rum, but she never willingly drank wines in Sam's memory.

She was charming and blunt as ever stepping around questions about her career and relationship status. Of course things slipped out, she was good with cars and had some special in her life. Sam had never seen her use that tactic before, usually she would tell guys who didn’t respect her not to get fucked with a fist or a knife. Then again it seemed she was making an effort with his friends. Maybe her special someone was the Impala, because she sure as hell wouldn’t have asked Sam to come with her if she has a boyfriend. 

Right?

It was good. Sam wondered what her long term plan was, he knew she liked growing up on the road but maybe she’d look into something like a trailer home than the car. When they drove out to the restaurant it didn’t seem like she had been living in the car but she did tend to clean up when expecting guests over.

“Deanna where are you staying tonight?” Jess asked. 

Sam saw his sister freeze up momentarily looking around the table. 

“I was going to try and book a room for the night, then Sammy and I are heading out in the morning.” Sam's nickname brought a couple of giggles out of his frat brother. He glared silently as Jess told Deanna not to bother with any of the motels around and stay at her house for the night.

She looked a bit frightened but Sam rolled his eyes and urged her to stay with Jess with a small smile. She finally accepted on the promise of exchanging stories with Jess. Sam had some regrets but he did find himself missing Deanna in his life and wanted her to stay.

~xXx~

The car ride to Bobby’s was long and Deanna was cagey on solid details of what they were going to find. 

She of course found time to rib Sam about the stories Jess had told her.

“She’s the one isn’t she?” Deanna asked.

Sam found himself smiling. “Yeah I think so.”

Deanna nodded and looked at the road. “She looks like mom did.”

Their mother was a sore spot. Mary Winchester died in a house fire when Sam was six months old and Deanna was four just shy of five. Sam could never remember Mary, but he knew that Deanna looked a lot like her.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, wanting to know more.

“A bit, her eyes and the golden curls remind me of mom. Different face and build,” Deanna said.

“...is it weird I am dating someone who looks like mom?” Sam thinks about how John would compare Deanna to Mary when Deanna wasn’t around. 

Deanna laughed, “Sammy that’s probably the most normal thing you’ve done in our fucked up lives. If you dated someone like Dad then we’d need to talk.”

Sam laughs, they do have a pretty messed up family. 

Later on Sam asked her about what she’s been doing the last few years.

She answers with the same garbage, she's been drifting around the Midwest working at garages and whatnot. Sam doesn’t quite believe it because her nails are too smooth, too clean, too taken care of for that story to be true or recently true. She tells him about the people she’s met and the places she’s gone quite a few in Illinois but also a lot of state parks.

The drive doesn’t go by quickly but Sam enjoys it. His Facebook pages and group chats blow up with his brothers asking about Deanna. He tells them Deanna is taken and they had a family emergency and that’s why she picked him up from Stanford. A few of Sam's closer brothers know he is bullshitting but don’t call him out on it. He just promises to tell them more later when he has better service.

“So a lawyer?” Deanna presses.

“Yeah family law,” Sam says.

They are quite as the implications of Sam's career are unspoken. Sam had always wished that someone could have help him and Deanna better. It took Sam running to Bobby’s his senior year for Deanna to understand that Sam wanted more stability than what little Deanna could do for him on the road. John didn’t try at all after Deanna turned ten.

“That’s good.” She says.

They stop somewhere in Colorado and Sam notices she’s not as organized as they used to be. Like she hadn't been on the road for a few months. Her bags are both overstuffed and lacking. The old band tees she likes to sleep in are fewer than she had before he had left for college but there are more men’s running shirts mixed in. Not that she wears them. 

His sister is hiding something.

~xXx~

“When were you going to tell me we weren’t going to South Dakota.” Sam asks

Deanna shrugs, “Dad is in Kansas.”

Sam huffs and stares out the window. 

~xXx~

“What are you doing after this?” Sam asks, feeling like a little kid again.

Deanna shrugs, “Driving you back to that girl of yours.”

“And then?”

She shrugs again, “I don’t know.”

Sam frowns. That did seem honest. “You are just going to go back to what you were doing?”

“I’ll call more often.” She's being rather terse. “Look Sammy, I am proud of you with your fancy degrees and law school ambition but I don’t- I’m not cut out for that life.”

Sam doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t want to put his foot in his mouth.

“Okay.”

~xXx~

Deanna abruptly pulls over and starts puking somewhere just inside of Kansas.

It’s so unexpected for Sam that he sits there for a minute and then gets up and goes to the trunk to find her toiletries and a bottle of water before walking over to her.

Handing her the items he says, “We don’t have to do this Deanna.”

She shakes her head and sips her mouth, “It’s fine Sammy.”

“We really don’t need to see John if you are this nervous.”

“Dad had another kid,” she blurts out.

That’s not exactly surprising, what is, is that Deanna knows about it for sure.

“His name is Adam, he is almost fifteen and his mom is a nurse.”

“...okay.” 

“You aren’t mad?” Deanna asks.

Sam shrugs, he doesn’t know this kid and it sounds like his mom has things under control. “I mean… it doesn’t matter. If he reaches out and wants to know us it’s fine. I can’t imagine he would want to meet his half-siblings all that much.”

Deanna rolls her eyes, “He probably thinks the sun shines out Dad's ass.”

Sam frowns. Where is Deanna going with this?

She sees his baffled look and pushes the water bottle back into Sam’s hand and goes to the Impala again.

Not to be stereotypical but Sam really doesn’t understand women, especially not his sister.

~xXx~

They arrive in Lawrence to Bobby and a bunch of John’s old army friends but no sign of John. Bobby hugs Deanna hard and tells her something that Sam doesn’t hear as he looks around wondering where John could be. And the next thing he knows Deanna is running out of the room with tears in her eyes. Sam looks over at Bobby.

Bobby signs and shakes his head, “She didn’t tell you John was dying did she.”

Sam wracks his brain thinking. Deanna has said not in a good way and Sam thought that meant legally. His stupid brain was stuck in law mode all the time the idea of John dying shocked him a bit.

“She knew?” His voice cracked a bit.

Bobby sighs. “Not exactly, I called her up after the hospital called me saying they had him in after a pretty terrible car accident. It was touch and go so I told her she had a week to get you here to say goodbye. Took her sweet time too.”

Sam frowns; it took her maybe three days to get him there. Something was not adding up.

“She said something about Adam?”

“Kate and him will be here for the funeral tomorrow.”

Oh.

“I need to go find Deanna,” Sam said.

~xXx~

It was kind of predictable finding Deanna at the park down the street from their old house. 

“I’m sorry Deanna.” Sam approaches.

She sniffles and whips her eyes. Her face is red and blotchy.

“It’s not your fault.” She says.

“Want to walk me through what happened from the time Bobby called you till the time you showed up at the house.”

“No,” she says predictably.

“Try again,” Sam nudges her shoulder while he sits down next to her on the swing.

“I hesitated,” she says. 

Sam raises an eyebrow and she makes a face.

“When Bobby called I didn’t think I wanted Dad back in my life, and then…” She’s playing with the fingers of her left hand again. Sam looks closely while his sister finds the right words. There’s a band of skin around her ring finger that’s lighter than the rest of her skin, like a ring is missing.

“I fucked up Sam. That’s what I am, the family disappointment and failure.” her voice breaks and she’s crying again. Sam doesn’t listen to her word and pulls her close.

“Deanna, no you’re my sister and I love you.” Sam says into her hair. She cries harder.

Sam doesn’t think this is about John anymore.

“I’m the other woman. I was the other woman.” Deanna sobs out.

There it is. Sam hugs her harder.

~xXx~

Between Sam and Bobby, they don’t get the full story out of Deanna. They get the basics. Deanna was living somewhere pretty steadily too from the sounds of it and seemed to have been in a serious relationship until about two weeks ago when she saw her boyfriend out with another woman and their child. And then Bobby called and Deanna ran for it before deciding she needed to see John with Sam at her side.

Sam doesn’t think his sister meant to be a homewrecker. She just ended up having a relationship with a man who was cheating on his wife. As much as Sam needs to get back to his life in California he knows his sister needs him or some sense of stability for a while longer. 

They conspire to get Deanna to stay with Bobby for a while, working at the junkyard and auto shop. Sam tries to wrack his brain to remember some of Deanna's better relationships and get them to call her. 

Sam finds Lisa Brandon with a little boy four or five years old on Facebook and messages her asking if she would consider reaching out to Deanna. He explains the situation and waits for her to make the next move.

At the funeral they meet Kate and Adam Mulligan. Kate can’t be ten or so years older than Deanna, which really squicks Sam out. Kate hugs Deanna and his sister melts into her arms in a way Sam can’t remember her ever doing. Deanna is a tough cookie but she start crying when Kate asks her how she’s doing. And then Sam is left with Adam.

Adam isn’t too much shorter than Sam but he is still growing and Sam is six four. 

“You aren’t sad, like your sister,” he says to Sam.

Sam shrugs, “John wasn’t a good dad.”

“But he is still your dad,” Adam pushes.

“Deanna is more my dad than that man. I said goodbye to him a long time before now.” Sam says.

“Oh.”

“How are you holding up?” Sam asks.

“I’m not all that sad,” Adam says. “ I met him maybe twice and we went to a baseball game and fishing but…”He trails off.

“More of an uncle not a dad right?” Sam says.

Adam nods.

“I wish he had told me about you two. It’s so crazy to meet my older siblings now.”

Sam laughs and resists the urge to ruffle the kids hair like Deanna used to do to him. He gives Adam his phone number and says to call him if he ever needs anything. 

Kate comes back with red rimmed eyes and Deanna looks much the same. 

“It’s good to meet the two of you. If I had known John had other kids I would have fought harder to meet you guys.” She says.

Sam shrugs not knowing what to say, “ Adam is a good kid you’ve done really well with him. If you need any help with colleges and what not I am more than happy to answer any questions.”

Kate smiles brightly, “I’ll keep that in mind, Adam loves coming to work with me still I just want him to aim higher than being just a nurse.”

Conversation with Kate is easy and Sam finds himself enjoying her company. Sam doesn’t think he’ll regret his promise to keep in contact with her and Adam.

“Take good care of that sister of yours,” She tells him just before she leaves.

A few days later and Sam is on an airplane back to Stanford and Deanna is headed up to South Dakota with Bobby. He promises to call her when he lands safely.

Bobby managed to wrangle Deanna into helping out with the junkyard for a few months while she's recovering from the grief of her last relationship and John's death.

And then, well nothing. It’s quiet for the summer, between getting ready to live in an apartment with Jess and Law school starting up Sam doesn’t really find much free time. He does call Deanna a few times and they talk. She sounds happy living with Bobby. 

He's mindlessly scrolling on Facebook at night when he sees a post from Bobby with about a hundred or so comments. It's a short little video of a woman's belly growing through the first few stages of pregnancy and an ultrasound photo of a baby. 

At first Sam is a little stumped. Bobby’s wife Karen had died just before Sam started high school and Bobby didn’t have any biological kids. Sure he was close with Ellen and Jo, but Ellen wasn’t old but differently not one to have a baby while Jo was off at college.

Sam read the caption again trying to understand it better.

“First grandbaby is well on their way!”

That doesn’t help any, but Sam opens up the comments to see if they will help him make sense of Bobby's post.

There’s one that is pretty much a keysmash from someone called Charlie Bradbury. Sam likes that one because that pretty much sums up how he feels.

Rufus says congrats and about damn time and then it looks like he and Ellen got into an argument. 

And then Lisa, god bless her, puts things into perspective. She says congrats and she’ll be up next weekend to drop off some of her old maternity clothes. 

That's when it hits Sam. Deanna is pregnant. 

Fuck, Deanna is pregnant and Sam found out through a Facebook post. 

He calls Bobby. 

“Samuel John Winchester why on god's green earth are you calling me at 1 am?” Bobby scolds him.

“Deanna is pregnant!?” Sam didn’t mean for that to be the first thing out of his mouth.

Sam hears some grumbling on the other end of the line.

“I thought I told that girl to tell you,” Bobby grumbles. 

“I-” Sam thinks back on his conversations with Deanna, her grumbling about missing alcohol, and all the damn appointments and pills, and how fucking busy and tired she was. “-Not explicitly. I might have missed it.” 

“Idjits the two of you. She’s due near the end of March.”

“And the dad.”

“Who do you think?” Bobby grumps at him. 

Sam is really drawing a blank.

“Her good for nothing affair,” Bobby huffs and then grumbles on about something Sam doesn’t follow.

Sam smiles. Bobby always had his heart in the right place taking Sam in his senior year of high school while John and Deanna were still hoping from place to place. The Singers would have probably adopted Sam and Deanna had something happened to John when they were younger. How quickly he had taken Deanna under his wing and given her shelter now was part of Bobby's big heart. 

And then it hits Sam all over again. He is going to be an uncle.

“Bobby, I’m going to be an uncle!,” He says.

“You and the scrappy one both,” Bobby says.

They talk for a few more minutes and then Sam lets Bobby go back to bed and Sam is on his laptop looking at what newborns need and what he can sent Deanna to let her know he supports her and the kid, but also to let her know he is mad she didn’t outright tell him earlier. 

He sends her a foam play mats with classic cars on them.

He tells Jessica the next day. Well actually he comes home from his morning run to find her in the kitchen and remember he hasn’t told her he is going to be an uncle. 

“Hey Jess,” he says, picking her up in his arms. She squeals in surprise.

“Sam! What has gotten into you!?” She yells.

“I’m going to be an uncle!” He tells her proudly.

“Deanna is pregnant!?”

“She’s due at the end of February early March ,” Sam confirms. Jess smiles brightly at him. And Sam remembers the reasons why he asked her to marry him, “I also sent her a foam mat with classic cars on it.”

Jessica slaps his shoulder, “You are an absolute ass. Every mother in the world hates those things. We need to go get her something nice too.”

That's how he ends up in a Target looking at onesies and sees a three pack the top one is pale blue with little golden angel wings on them right in the middle of the chest. The next one says ‘lil angel’ and the last one is patterned. He buys them immediately. 

~xXx~

He and Jessica already have plans to spend Thanksgiving with her parents and convince Jessica to come to Sioux Falls with him for Christmas and New Years. 

Sam has been following Deanna's pregnancy through Bobby’s Facebook postings. Deanna doesn’t use social media herself and has apparently relented to Bobby to let him document her pregnancy on his Facebook page as he insists she’ll want the photos some day. And Sam gets to feel more involved.

Sam doesn’t tell Deanna he is going to be flying out to Sioux Falls for Christmas so when he and Jessica show up unannounced he gets to see his sisters shocked face and Bobby's proud grin. Ellen, Jo, and Rufus are all in Bobby's living room along with some people Sam doesn’t really know. Benny LaFeitte who is sweet on Deanna but they aren’t dating Sam doesn’t know the whole story there, a man called Garth and his wife Bess with their little girl Gertie, and a woman called Charlie Bradbury who is deck all out in Christmas nerd paraphernalia.

“Who decided it was a good idea _ not _ to let me know my baby brother was on a damn airplane?” Deanna isn’t a woman you normally mess with especially not while she is seven months pregnant.

Sam hugs her and tells her it was his idea. 

Deanna settles down and shows Sam around. Bobby's house is big but it seems that Deanna has a place in town. Sam really needs to listen more on the phone. Bobby has a nursery set up for the baby anyway it's all soft yellows and creams that Sam would not have expected to find in the house.

“It’s nice,” Sam tells her. She smiles at him. 

They all sit down to dinner that it looks like Bess and Ellen orchestrated from the way Bobby is grouching about his kitchen being a disaster zone. It feels like a real family holiday that Sam hasn’t had in forever. There is chatter and children and good natured ribbing. Jessica is delighted by his family. A year ago Sam would have never even introduced her to John, but this family of choice is pretty damn good all around.

After dinner they are all in Bobby's living room exchanging presents. Sam smiles at Deanna with Gertie on her lap and Bennys arm wrapped protectively around her. Benny has been playfully flirting with Deanna all night and Deanna has been doting on the little girl. They look like a picture perfect family. He thinks she’ll be okay. 

When the doorbell rings Sam doesn’t think much of it, it's probably Kate and Adam he says he’ll get it with half a mind to noogie Adam.

Instead it's a man with messy black hair, blue eyes, a rumpled suit and trench coat. “Are you lost?” Sam asks. 

He looks sad and disappointed, “Is Deanna Winchester here?”

Sam narrows his eyes. He steps out onto the porch and closes the door behind him.

“Who are you?” Sam asks, looking the man over again trying to place him. Behind him is the ugliest golden color car Sam has ever seen with an Illinois license plate.

“Is Deanna here?” The man asks again.

“Who are you to my sister,” Sam growls feeling the fury build up in him. He takes a breath.

The man frowns, “I’m Castiel Novak. I knew her a while back, I... I’ve been looking for her for a while. She left a few things and I didn’t have a mailing address.”

It takes Sam a few seconds to process and when it all clicks together, this is the guy Deanna was with right before John died, this must be her baby daddy, the one that was using Deanna as a side piece. He punches Castiel.

“You fucker,” He says. He is angry as hell. “You cheated on your wife!”

Strong hands pull Sam back from the next punch. Castiel is holding his nose and a little girl is running out of the ugly ass car screaming.

Benny and Rufus are pulling Sam back while Bobby and Deanna are looking at the scene like Sam has grown two heads. 

“Cas?” Deanna asks the man. The man in question is looking at Deanna's baby bump with wide eyes and the blond haired girl is clinging to his side asking to leave.

Bobby grumbles something under his breath and tells Sam to take a walk to cool the fuck off. Sam is still pissed but Benny grabs his arm and tugs him away while Deanna and Castiel and the little girl are hustled inside. 

Sam and Benny are about as far away from Bobby's house when Benny stops. 

“You want to talk about it brother,” Benny asks,

“No,” Sam recognizes he sounds like a petulant child. Then “That ass hurt my sister!”

“Between you and I, we both know Deanna can hold her own-” Benny starts.

“In a fight yeah she's great, but she's seven months pregnant and sucks at relationships.”

Benny laughs, “That ain’t what this is about. Deanna is better at relationships than you realize. She keeps turning me down and for damn good reasons.” Benny says. Sam looks at him like Benny is the one who lost his shit.

Benny points at a trunk of a car, “Sit.” he orders. 

Once they are both sitting down Benny launches into his story. “I was married, young, to a wonderful woman, Andrea, and shipped off with the Navy. I was gone for a few years and didn’t even think of her for a second. When I got back I found she had left with another man. I was pissed and tore the whole house a part. It was a good thing she had left and wasn’t coming back. I probably would have hurt her if I did find her. 

“I don’t blame her one bit for leaving. I didn’t search for her until I was sent the divorce papers and asked to sign away my parental rights so Lizzy could be adopted by her step-father. After that I wasn’t good for a while, might have given your daddy a run for his money, until Rufus found me and set me straight. I’ve been good and sober for the last five years.” Benny takes a breath.

“When your sister rolled into town,” Benny pauses and looks at Sam. Sam knows he is making a face, “I ain’t gunna be graphic, but you gotta know your sister is a gorgeous woman, that first night I saw her we headed to my place. I thought I had an angel in my arms,” Benny laughs. “And then she threw up. It was a wake up call for me. She's as sweet as can be and I would marry her in a heartbeat, but boy, I am closer to your daddys age than Deanna. I can’t do that to her, don't get me wrong, I intend to spoil her and her baby rotten.

“I ain’t right for her and she knows it. You know why?” Benny looks at Sam and Sam sees the signs of aging he had missed earlier. Benny’s hair is salt and peppered, his eyes are lined in crows feet, and yeah this man is closer to fifty than he is to thirty. 

“She still loves that boy.”

And Sam gets it. Deanna wasn't running very hard from her past, the look in her eyes when she saw Castiel said more than she ever would about her she felt.

“I fucked up.” Sam puts his head in his hand and his elbows on his knees.

Benny pats his shoulder, “A little, but she’ll forgive you. You just need to cool off before hearing what ever that dumb fuck has to say.”

Sam laughs.

Benny grumbles about dumb ass adulterers and says, “If it turns out he was using your sister as a side piece, I’ll help you bury the body and pay the child support.”

Sam agrees and they head back to the main house. There they find Ellen, Bess, and Jessica with the little girl whose name turns out to be Claire and Sam is still pretty certain her eyes are an exact match for Castiel's eyes. Gertie and Jo are with them as well. Benny drags Sam away before he can put his foot in his mouth again. Jess raises an eyebrow at him that is pretty judgmental in its looks. Sam can’t see any sign of Deanna or Castiel as Benny brings him to the kitchen where Bobby and Rufus are glowering at nothing in particular while it looks like Charlie and Garth are finishing up the dishes.

“What's the status Boss,” Benny asks. 

“God damn identical twins,” Bobby says. Which answers absolutely nothing in Sam's opinion. 

Benny opens the bottle Rufus hands him and whistles, “Girl sure knows how to pick ‘em.” Sam might want to punch Benny a little bit. 

“So where are they,” Sam asks.

Rufus gestures upstairs, “Nursery. The boy's eyes just about bugged out of his head when he realized he was the Daddy.”

Sam clenches his jaw, “And the kid,” He motions to the front room.

“Niece,” Charlie answers.

“Why the fuck did he bring his niece along?” Sam asks.

Rufus cackles and Ellen walks into the room with a magazine to hit Sam upside the head with “Watch your mouth boy,” she scolds him, “He brought Claire because she's the only family he has left.”

Charlie dries off her hand and rolls her eyes. “Castiel had an identical twin, Jimmy. They were in the middle of a fight when Deanna and Castiel met and somehow Castiel neglected to mention his family was coming to town the day Bobby called Deanna about John.”

That's… okay well Sam didn’t tell anyone about his family at college until he was out right asked. He can see how if Deanna wasn’t giving out information on her family Castiel wasn’t either. And Deanna would have jumped to conclusions if she saw her boyfriend, Sam still wasn’t sure of the status of that relationship, with another woman and child. 

“...so she wasn’t his side piece,” Sam says and winches when Ellen hits him again.

~xXx~

It went down like this. Deanna was in Pontiac Illinois when the Impala was totaled. She was stuck in the town while she either rebuilt the car from scraps or decided to scrap it all together and get a new car and be on her way out of town. 

She of course decided to stay and rebuild the car. This is Deanna Winchester we are talking about. It would have probably been easier to ship it up to Bobbys and work on it there, but she wasn’t exactly feeling warm and fuzzy towards Bobby right then. She had a stubborn streak a mile wide. 

While she was in town staying put, renting a shit apartment working at mechanics and putting her Baby back together. She met the human disaster that was Castiel Novak. The man was two years older than her and honestly the biggest nerd she had ever met. And they fell in love through a series of disasters and she moved in with him once her car was all fixed up. They were together for almost a year when Castiel asked her to marry him. Well not exactly, he gave her a ring and said when she was ready she could tell him what she thought of the institution of marriage when she was ready..

He wasn’t the most traditional of men. 

And then one morning in mid-June Castiel kissed her forehead and told her they should talk when he got back from work. Which was really bad wording on Castiel part. Then Deanna had gotten a call from Bobby Singer that her dad had been in a pretty serious car accident and she should get her ass to Kansas as soon as she could.

Between that news and the idea that Castiel wanted to talk Deanna was pretty shaken up so she went out to her favorite bakery in town where she saw none other than Castiel kissing a blond haired woman she had never seen, with a girl who couldn’t be more than seven with them. She ran to the bathroom and puked. There in the bathroom she made a plan, she was going back to Castels packing her shit and leaving her cellphone there. Maybe going to get Sammy before she showed up to see her dad. 

It was a good plan until on the second day of her road trip her stomach wouldn’t sit still and she tried to figure out when her last period was.

A little over a month and half ago.

Deanna stopped at a drug store, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do yet seeing as she had no job, no home and no solid plans after the month was up. 

At the motel that night she stirred at the positive pregnancy test and decided she wasn’t going to be dealing with that shit until July. 

She stuck around for a few days in a nice place in the middle of a desert town tracking down her brother's exact address. She was a little shocked it was a fraternity house. She had to fight him a bit to get him to come and see their dad. It didn’t escape her notice that Sam called their dad John and nothing else. 

And then her dad- John was dead and Deanna was crying to Kate freaking Milligan, her dad's secret son’s mother about being a single mother. That woman was seriously too good for her dad.

And then she was at Bobby’s where she decided she needed a stable job and place to raise her baby. As she was concerned, it wasn’t Castiel's baby as far after seeing him with that other woman. This was her baby and hers alone.

And then Castiel showed up just after Christmas.

Of course Sam had answered the door thinking it was, well not Deannas baby daddy for one. No one thought anything was amiss until they heard Sam shouting and a girl screaming. Benny and Rufus were out the door before Deanna could get her bearings as big as she had gotten over the course of the pregnancy. She gave Gertie to Bess and waddled out the door ignoring Jessica's protests. That was her baby brother and she needed to know what was going on.

And there was Castiel. In that stupid trench coat he never talk about with his hands to his face and a little girl clinging to his side.

“Cas?” She said.

He looks at her face for a second and then his eyes go to her midsection and she feels the need to cradle her little jumping bean.

Benny tugged Sam away while Bobby ushered her, Cas and the girl inside.

“What the fuck Cas?” She hissed at him.

He looked at her like a kicked puppy and come on man, that just wasn’t fair. 

“You’re pregnant?” Cas asked her like it wasn’t obvious.

“You’re _married_ ,” Deanna snaps back.

Cas shakes his head, hugging the little girl, “This is Claire, she's my niece.”

Deanna narrows her eyes at him. The little girl has Castiel's eyes and yeah that's his nose. 

“You aren’t going to punch Uncle Cas are you?” the girl, Claire, says with more venom than Deanna expected. Bobby is back with a pack of peas for Castiel’s face.

Oh yeah Sam did punch his face Deanna should check that out a bit more. “Let me see your face Cas,” Deanna says. He complies with a little protest. Sam didn’t hit him straight on the nose, a bit off center to his cheek.

“Sammy didn't break your nose, you’ll probably get a nice shinner,” She places the peas back on his face.

Deanna looks at Claire and then back at Castiel.

“So...Claire?” Deanna doesn’t know where she is going with that. 

Cas looks at the girl and then at Bobby and peeks into the living room where he sees everyone else but his eyes land on Gertie. Bobby watching the whole interaction sighs, “You wanna see if Joanna will let you tell you about the time she fell out of the big tree in the backyard?”

Castiel sees this is an opportunity to talk freely without Claire over hearing them and encourages her to go with Bobby to the living room, “Jimmy was her dad.”

“Jimmy,” Deanna repeats.

Castiel nods and takes out his cell phone opening an app to show her an album. Deanna accepts the phone and looks at the photos.

There is a man who looks remarkably like Castiel with his arm around that blond woman Deanna saw months ago with a younger Claire in front of them. She swipes and sees the man and Castiel side by side.

“They died in a car accident in August.” Castiel says it's not a fresh wound.

Deanna looks up at him and sees his eyes are full of unshed tears.

“I got custody of Claire.” he adds, again like it wasn’t obvious.

As heartbreaking as this all is, it just begs the question, ”Why are you here?”

Castiel looks at her like she was the crazy one. “You left your phone and your ring with no explanation. I just found you. I think I deserve some answer as to why my… why you ran away.”

“My dad died,” Deanna says. Castiel tilts his head.

“And I saw… I guess it was Jimmy and his wife… I thought it was you! How was I supposed to know you had a twin!?” Deanna says and Castiel gumbley smiles at her from behind the peas.

“I was going to tell you that night,” he says, “ Jimmy and Amelia came to town and….” He trails off.

“God we’re a mess Cassie.”

They sit in silence for a minute. He looks at her stomach again, “When are you due?”

“February,” Deanna says.

“Is-”

Deanna laughs despite herself. “Yeah it’s yours, and he’s kicking up a storm.” She grabs his hand and places it right where the baby is kicking and Castiel has such wonder in his eyes.

She leads him up the stairs and shows him the nursery that she and Bobby, mostly Bobby had put together. 

“You still haven’t answered why you are here, how you are here?” Deanna tells him as she is showing him the onesies Sam had sent.

Castiel holds her from behind his chin on her shoulder, “My friend Kevin, got the data off your phone finally. I wanted answers as to why you ran away. Only now have I had time to come find you.”

“And you dragged along your eight-year-old,” Deanna accuses. Castiel humms.

“I couldn’t very well just leave her alone the first Christmas after her parents died.”

“You found me so what are you going to do?” Deanna asks leaning back against him and turning to see his face.

“I should ask you to marry me again,” Castiel says.

“I’m opening up a bakery,” Deanna says, which is not an answer, but her dad died six month earlier and Castiel lost his twin brother. Marriage was not the smartest move, sticking to her five year plan was probably a better choice. Adding Castiel in was just a bonus.

~xXx~

They don’t get married right away. Castiel and Claire move up to Sioux Falls into a four bedroom house that Castiel spends time renovating for Deanna to move in with them. Bobby pushes Deanna to move in with him on her 27th birthday. She wasn’t the happiest about it, but when she goes into labor almost two weeks later she's glad she is semi-settled in with the Novaks.

Jack Novak is born on Valentines days and Deanna falls in love with Castiel blue eyes all over again placed in such a tiny face. Sam is an ecstatic long distance uncle.

Deanna opens up the bakery that September and life goes on. When Jack turns two Claire puts her foot down and demands to be a flower girl for Deanna and Cas’ wedding. It's not until a year later that they get married with Claire being the kick ass ring girl and Jack being the cutest flower boy. A year can change a lot. 

Sam at the wedding looks at Deanna again and something is off. He mentions this to Jessica and Ellen and they laugh at him and two months later Sam receives a photo of Jack and Claire posing with a letter board announcing the arrival of a baby sister.


End file.
